rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 57
Notunoth 27, the morning after speaking with the Council of the Gods regarding the asteroid. It occurred during between sessions 26.5 and 27. OOS 56 occurs concurrently. Transcript Teer: It is the early, early morning when Teer returns from his walk, his chest compartment newly stuffed with pieces of wood to further cut and sand later. He is as refreshed as a warforged can reasonably accomplish, he believes. Which is good, because when he gets back he realizes that Lei and the Halberd are simply not there. It's a decent enough time that he imagines some servants at the Worthing household must be awake, so he ventures a trip and most likely finds no, they are not there either. They did not come back last night. Teer leaves a note on Veggrek's door: Veg, I did not run into them last night. I assume they have probably decided to spend the night at Cecily's, or somewhere equivalent. It is best not to worry. I did not want to wake you, so I have gone out to search for them. If there is an emergency, get Kiono to call me. Your friend, Teer Veggrek: Veggrek wakes up eventually. He emerges from his room, reads the note, groans, slumps against the door, and then returns to his room, the note crumpled up in his hand. Teer: Teer goes and stalks the early morning Wolis city streets for an indeterminate amount of time, early to mid 2000s emo music playing in the background to reflect, I don't know guilt or something. Veggrek: Meanwhile, Veggrek engages in some light mayhem. Every loose object in his room is gathered up and piled underneath the bed, including Teer’s note and the chocolate wrapper as well as candles, a bar of soap, cups... Wait. Burben. Burben! Burben go find my friends, please. Burben: "Which friends, Veegreek?" Veggrek: “...Any of them?” “Also Lei.” Burben: "okee. Where?" Veggrek: “Thank you, Burbie. You’ve earned some very expensive lettuce— I’m not sure. Teer said he’s searching. Start by the other very large house.” Burben: "Okee." and so he goes. Veggrek: “Thank you.” Burben: "Veegreek" "I love you." Veggrek: “I love you too.” “Burben?” Burben: "yes Veegreek?" Veggrek: “How do you feel, lately?” Burben: "with my antennas. and my feet." Veggrek: “I’m glad to hear that. Do you like the things you feel?” Burben: "Mostly they're fine. I liked the sand. When it was wet." Veggrek: “That’s wonderful.” “I’m here if you ever want to talk.” Burben: "Do you want to talk, Veegreek?" Veggrek: “I’m not sure, Burben. Do you?” Burben: "There are birds outside. And flowers. And trees. And people. And people. And people. And people. And a cat. Nice Kitty. Hello I am Burbe-goodbye kitty." Veggrek: “I’m sorry, Burben. Cats are fickle.” Burben: "and their whiskers tickle." Veggrek: Veggrek laughs to himself, whatever that sounds like through telepathy. Burben: some time later "Friend locate." "The gray one." Veggrek: “Oh! Teer?” Burben: "No. Meaty. I don't know its name." Veggrek: “What do they look like? How are they grey? You can’t just send me an image in your mind, can you?” Burben: "Oh yes. burben draw mind picture. Veegreek is so smart." Veggrek: “Ah! Yes! You’re brilliant, Burben, thank you.” PICTURE HERE “Burben, I’m not sure I know this person, but that’s a beautiful mind picture.” Burben: "Thank you Veegreek. We saw them at the park. And the alleyway." Veggrek: “Oh! Huh. What are they doing?” Burben: "He is" "Eating goo" "and crying." Veggrek: “...Where are you?” Burben: "By a big house. Lots of people." Veggrek: “Perhaps you could draw the big house?” PICTURE HERE Does this convey any helpful geographic information to Veggrek? Gloom: an.... INT check Veggrek: old 11 Gloom: complex? shopping center? The building with the Akaros eyes in one that Veggrek recognizes- these are the offices Dee works at. Veggrek: “Burben, you’re such a wonderful artist and I love you. Thank you so much. Stay put, I’m on my way.” Veggrek packs up his stuff, scratches out a note for Teer on the back of Teer’s note for him and leaves it on the door, and Goes. Teer - '' ''Also seeking. Call Dee if worried. Love you. Teer: Meanwhile, Teer searches for the girls. He flies up on Cecily's balcony and sees no sign of them inside. He uses the rest of his fly spell to flit from rooftop to rooftop for a while, checking city streets for anything strange or suspicious. Eventually the spell runs out and he stops into a Denny's to get Akaros some bacon. Then back to searching. Veggrek: Veggrek heads to Dee’s office, keeping an eye out for signs of anyone he knows. Dorianus: Sitting next door to Dee's office is indeed Dorianus, who seems to be feeding Burben yogurt, either not recognizing the beetle, or not caring. Veggrek: Veggrek approaches tentatively, empty-handed. “Hey.” Dorianus: Dorianus looks up "Oh. Is this your giant beetle?" he sighs "I don't know where Dort is." Veggrek: “Um— yes. Me neither. Do you mind if I join you?” Gloom: a persuasion check Veggrek: 19. Dorianus: Dorianus nods and motions to an empty chair Veggrek: Veggrek climbs into it and scratches Burben behind the antennae. “His name is Burben.” Dorianus: "Oh, charmed. I've been calling him Beetle." Burben: "Hello Veegreek. Found Friend." Burben says Veggrek: “That’s a good name. He is a beetle.” “How are you holding up?” Dorianus: "Me? I've been better. It's too bright here. I can't find anyone." Dorianus mutters. "How about you?" Dorianus looks at his yogurt and almost takes a bite before remembering he's been letting a beetle eat out of the container. Veggrek: Veggrek tries to flag down a waiter. “Much the same. Are you looking for Dort?” Dorianus: "Kitano, preferably. Dort's not exactly the planning type." Gloom: A waiter indeed comes over, a halfling girl. kinda investigootion check, Teer Veggrek: Veggrek greets her with a nod and orders another yogurt, and two salads. “I’m surprised you aren’t together.” Dorianus: "I'd never date across species." Dorianus quips. Veggrek: Veggrek laughs. It’s a little stiff. Teer: 18 Dorianus: Dorianus flushes a bit, realizing what the question actually was "I haven't seen him since the park. He's vanished." Veggrek: “Oh, you— sorry, sorry, I might’ve been clearer. Um— yeah. He does that.” Dorianus: "Yeah, he does. I don't suppose you've seen him?" Gloom: will come across this scene whenever Hollis feels like Veggrek: “Not lately, no.” Dorianus: "Oh well." He sighs "I can't return to the Matriarch, either... I may as well just die." Veggrek: Veggrek frowns and emits a sympathetic groan-hum. Gloom: The waitress returns with salads and Yogurt. Veggrek: Veggrek places the yogurt in front of Dorianus, one of the salads on the ground before Burben, and the other before himself. Dorianus: Dorianus accepts it with an appreciative smile Teer: When Teer rounds the corner and spots the familiar drow, he very nearly fires off an eldritch blast on instinct. It takes a matter of willpower to force the energy in his hand away as he realizes Veggrek and Burben are also there, eating at the table. Confused thoughts run rampant. He summons his sword, but keeps it looped at his hip, before approaching. "Veggrek. Drow." Veggrek: Veggrek loosely raises a hand in greeting. “Salad.” He retorts. Dorianus: "Derelict Construct." Dorianus replies Teer: "Am I interrupting something?" Veggrek: “No more than I did. Any luck?” Teer: Teer's shoulders slump. Which is really just his arm sockets lowering. "No. Unfortunately. Not with Cecily, not anywhere else I could think to check. I think I've hit most of the libraries." Veggrek: “Troubling.” Veggrek says. “Do you suppose they’ll come back?” Teer: Teer hadn't considered that they wouldn't. "I... why would they leave?" Veggrek: “Might’ve been captured?” Veggrek says breezily, spearing a chunk of vegetation on his fork. Dorianus: "Because everyone eventually does." Dorianus says "Or they torch your home and make it so that when you try to come back, you get exiled instead." Veggrek: Veggrek reaches across the table. He’s not holding Dorianus’ hand, but he’s offering. Dorianus: Dorianus pats Veggrek's hand appreciatively, but doesn't take it. Veggrek: Veggrek grants a tiny smile. Teer: Teer looks from Veggrek to Dorianus. "Was I absent for something? Are you no longer attempting to kill us?" Dorianus: "Not today." Dorianus says "Today is ill-advised amounts of dairy day." Teer: Teer stares for a moment. "...Fair enough." "I've had my fill of conflict for at least another 24 hours." "Missing party members be willing." Veggrek: “It’s been a long week.” Dorianus: "That's rough, buddies." Teer: "They should be able to contact us if they get back, at least. ...Unless Kiono and her friend have also left." Teer pinches his eye holes. "In which case perhaps we just start a new party. How many people do you need to start a party?" Veggrek: Veggrek puts his hand on Teer’s arm. “I think they’ll come back. Lei likes you.” Dorianus: "Which one was that? Did you guys get another party member?" "What happened to that one girl, Fern?" Teer: "We've got a temporary position that just cycles out every couple of weeks." Dorianus: "huh. Like an internship or..?" Teer: "Er, there isn't a lot of sailing involved, but once in a while we've chartered airships." Veggrek: “It’s pretty unofficial. We’re just sort of a quartet of people that hang out together.” “Actually, should we make it official, since we’re a religious organization on behalf of Belxari?” “''Are'' we?” Dorianus: "Who?" Veggrek: “Our patron deity.” Dorianus: "Oh." Teer: "I'm sorry, Veggrek, but I don't think anyone else in the party would be particularly interested in commiting to that." Veggrek: “We’re just some people that hang out together out of mostly friendship and common goals.” Dorianus: "Do you have like, a theme song?" Teer: "A what?" Dorianus: "Like uh... dunna dunna dunna dunna.... Those Guys~" he sings. Veggrek: “We don’t! We should. Do you and Kitano and Dort have one?” Dorianus: "Oh, I don't think so." Dorianus says "Not one that they ever told me. Kitano doesn't seem like much of a singer." Teer: "Wait. So what are you doing now that we have a temporary 'peace' with Kitano?" Dorianus: "I don't know." Dorianus says "I'm eating yogurt. I might look into some other way to properly revenge myself upon you all, but it seems a bit... silly, perhaps." Teer: "I have been entertaining thoughts of revenge lately. The more I think of it though, all of the people I would like to punch are long dead." "Perhaps one day I will try to implement a yogurt-based solution." Dorianus: "Keeps your skin smooth." Dorianus says, eating another mouthful. Teer: "I don't really have that problem." Veggrek: “Maybe you could use yogurt to bring back the dead?” Teer: Teer stares at Veggrek. Veggrek: “So you can punch them.” Teer: "900 years exceeds the limit on resurrection spells. I've checked." "Unless there are some very interesting properties to this 'yogurt' that I am unaware of." Dorianus: "Yeah, most conventional ones." Dorianus muses Teer: "So..." "I've never asked, why do people with skin bother so much with keeping it smooth?" Dorianus: "If you had some bones you could try using the resurrection pits." Dorianus says Dorianus looks at Teer "I'm not sure I could even begin to explain." Teer: "That's fine. What are the resurrection pits?" Veggrek: “Touch my face, Teer.” Teer: He awkwardly lifts a hand and holds it against the left half of Veg's face. Veggrek: “You can feel touch, right?” “I’m very smooth.” Teer: "Ah... my root system could feel touch, the rest of me only processes pressure sensitivity." He pats Veg on the cheek and removes his hand. Veggrek: “Ah. Well, um.” “Elves don’t age, right? They don’t get wrinkly?” Dorianus: "The ressurection pits are deep in the underdark, rejuvenation pits, might be a more accurate name for what they're used for. Some of the Drow matriarchy use them to maintain their youth and beauty- no doubt there are some who remember the Calamity itself. More to the point, I've seen them restore a body from naught but bone, and not exactly a fresh corpse, I might add." Dorianus eats some more yogurt. "They tend to come out at least a little more deranged than they went in, though, so it should be fine if you're bringing someone back just to commit assault." Teer: "You've met Evelynn, Veggrek. Elves age, it just takes a few more hundred years than any other race to show it." "And interesting. I believe that may be more of a detour than I can afford for the time being. But interesting." Veggrek: “Oh. Oh, I didn’t think about that at all! She aged gracefully.” Dorianus: "You'd be facing the entire Lolthian Matriarchy to get there, a detour I can't particularly recommend." Teer: "Indeed. I've got larger fish to bake." Veggrek: “Uh, smooth skin just looks... better. On most people.” Gloom: your Sending Stone vibrates. Teer: He raises the wrist bracelet to his mask. "Hello? Any news?" Concludion: "Oh hey, Teer, it's Concludion. uhhh, Everyone's here. Lei wants to know where you are." Teer: "We're at Froyo & Friends on Quinnpool Street." "Veggrek is with me, we'll return shortly. Tell Lei to stay there." Dorianus: "I'm having the un-fro'd yo," Dorianus says. Concludion: "Okay, sure thing." Concludion responds "Uh. Click." The call disconnects. Veggrek: Veggrek slides a little further down in his seat. Teer: Teer looks at him. "Are you ready to go?" Veggrek: “Oh! Yes!” Veggrek gets up and places two gold coins on the table. Dorianus: "Good luck" Dorianus says, less than enthusiastically. "Toot bye." Teer: Teer looks to Dorianus. "If you're still intent on hunting us, I can't stop you. But it won't end well for you. I'd consider making some new friends. Visit a spa. Pick up a craft. Whatever it takes to rebuild yourself." Veggrek: “Hang in there, mate. Oh— Do you want Burben to stay with you for a while? Burben, what do you say?” Dorianus: "It's alright, It's probably better your beetle goes with you." Dorianus says a persuasion check, Teer Teer: 22 Dorianus: "Some good advice, perhaps" Dorianus says noncommittally Teer: "Hm. Toot bye, then. Perhaps next time we meet I won't have to kill you." Teer casually picks up Veggrek, and leaves for the Burnett Estate. Veggrek: “Be seeing you!” Category:OOS